


Can't Miss This

by Achilles_Heel



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Literally Just A Trashy Jeyna Oneshot, jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: So for all of you wondering why I'm not finishing Preschool-Sized Hell and instead doing a bad one-shot, this is for someone I know that is kind of going through a tough time right now. Will update PSH soon.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Can't Miss This

**Author's Note:**

> So for all of you wondering why I'm not finishing Preschool-Sized Hell and instead doing a bad one-shot, this is for someone I know that is kind of going through a tough time right now. Will update PSH soon.

Can’t Miss This

“How the Hades are you supposed to do this?” Jason exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. He was staring at his somewhat disheveled form in the mirror, desperately trying to fix his tie, but he was having no luck. He loved Percy and Annabeth and was ecstatic that they were getting married, but Jason didn’t know why they couldn’t just come down the aisle in battle armour and then take shots at the reception afterward. Jason couldn’t quite believe that it had been 10 years since the Argo II and whatnot. 10 years since he reunited with his girlfriend. 

“Jay? What’s going on in there?” Reyna called from the other room. He smiled at the sound of her voice. He loved her, plain and simple. “Nothing! I’m just trying to fix my tie so I won’t look like Leo as we walk in front of everybody,” he responded. A form moved in the reflection behind him, and Jason turned and his breath caught. Reyna was...breathtaking. Gorgeous. Stunning.

Jason could’ve waxed poetry and replaced Apollo just to accurately describe her if he could. Her body was adorned in the dress Annabeth had chosen for the bridesmaids, a sleeveless royal purple gown with a slit running up the left leg. Reyna’s hair was pinned up in a braided bun, just the way Jason liked it. Her eyes studied him with coy, relaxed humour. 

“Allow me,” his girlfriend said, stepping up behind him and resting her delicate hands on his throat. Jason tensed momentarily at the sheer vulnerability of the position. “Relax,” Reyna whispered in his ear, standing up on her toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder, her grinning face reflecting in the glass. She pulled the tie, a silky purple one, off of his neck, straightening it out in her hands. 

Jason smiled softly at the feeling in the air. Even without words, their physical contact reeked of affection. He didn’t know why he was so attuned to it; Reyna was as well. Annabeth theorized that it was because they had both spent so much time in the Wolf Pack, where physical trumped verbal. While Jason thought that was plausible, there was most likely a much simpler explanation. He loved her. She loved him. 

He was snapped out of his lyrical musings as he felt a tightening at his collar. Jason looked down in surprise. “I spent over 10 minutes trying to do it correctly, and you come and do it about as fast as Leo gets an idea,” he complained. “How does she do it?” he teased. Reyna flashed him another coy smile and placed a soft kiss to the exposed part of his neck. “Practice.” She let the word drop almost ominously, a glint of playful malice alight in her dark eyes. Jason’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at her. 

“Practice?” he asked incredulously. “With who?” His girlfriend smirked deeply, placing another teasing kiss on him, this time locating it on his cheek. Upon hearing the pleading undertone in his voice, she relented. “Frank. I love him, he’s a great guy, but he doesn’t know how to tie a tie and Hazel thinks of the internet as the level between the Underworld and Tartarus, so…” she trailed off. 

Jason laughed, running his hand through his hair, hopelessly trying to pat down the cowlick that stuck up in the back. Reyna laced her arm through his. “Shall we?” she prompted, gesturing the open door. “Of course, my lovely queen. ‘Twill be a night to remember, no?”

____________________________________________________________________  
  


“Another round!” Leo called out, receiving a raucous cheer from the other guys at the table as their girlfriends shook their heads. Calypso lightly smacked him on the arm and whispered something in his ear, making him go red. He hurriedly took a large sip from his glass of water, shoulders slumping in relief as Calypso nodded her approval. 

Jason rolled his eyes and glanced at Reyna from the other end of the table, where she was seated to the left of Annabeth as her maid of honor. He was Percy’s best man, which meant he was there to stop Percy from doing anything stupid so Annabeth could have one night of relief before they spent the rest of eternity together. Jason raised his wine glass and quirked an eyebrow in the direction of Reyna, before taking a sip as she mimicked his actions. 

The band struck up the intro to a soft, loving ballad, and Percy nearly pulled Annabeth’s arm out of her socket in his haste to dance with her. Jason smiled as the dance floor’s occupants cleared for the happy couple, Annabeth burrowing her head in the crook of Percy’s neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying to the music. Jason rose and brushed his jacket off, despite it being pristine. He placed a hand on Reyna’s bare shoulder. She turned and looked at him, surprise sliding into happiness. “May I have this dance?” he asked simply. “Of course,” Reyna grinned, taking the hand offered to her as they made their way to the dance floor. 

The band took a deep breath as he pulled her in close, trying to meet her eyes, but they were far away and alert. Reyna put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Protect Percy and Annabeth. There’s an intruder on the second floor, I’ll take care of it. Don’t disrupt things, OK? Be smart for once, Jason,” she muttered, and he was too taken aback by it to even try and craft a retort. 

Reyna abruptly left the dance floor, briskly walking to the staircase and reaching her hand inside the slit of her gown, drawing out a golden dagger. Of course, his girlfriend, the daughter of a war goddess, couldn’t even attend a wedding without being somewhat heavily armed. And he loved it. He loved her. 

Jason quickly realized that he was literally in a life-or-death situation right now, and he had to protect everyone else. He casually slipped a hand into his pocket and went to rest against the wood banister, accepting a glass of champagne from a server with a murmured thanks. 

Jason fingered the gold coin in his pocket, ready to bust it out into javelin form and hurl it at someone or something if need be. For all intents and purposes, he looked relaxed and as if he was enjoying the reception, but in reality, he was a springboard ready to, well, spring into action. His eyes scanned the room compulsively, his dress shoe tapping the wooden floor almost obnoxiously.

He looked at his watch. It had been 5 minutes already since Reyna disappeared. He sighed and swept around the room once again, finding it as unexciting as previously. Before long, the song had ended and Percy and Annabeth took their seats to a round of thunderous applause. Jason looked at his watch again. Almost 10 minutes. By now the band had started a second song and he was beyond nervous. Every sense in his body screamed at him to go and find his girlfriend, but he knew he had to trust her. 

Eventually, Reyna glided down the staircase, as beautiful and elegant as ever. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Annabeth raise an eyebrow slightly at the golden monster dust that gleamed amidst Reyna’s obsidian hair, but she took it in stride. Reyna walked up to him, planting a slight kiss on his cheek before slipping her hand in his, gently pulling him to the center of the room once more.   
Jason smiled and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together as other couples swayed around them. “I love you and you’re amazing. You know that right?” he sighed. “I’ve known it since the first time we met,” Reyna grinned. “How old were we? What, like 12 or something? We were so young…” she trailed off, resting her head on his shoulder as Jason put his arms around her waist. 

“I remember,” he breathed out softly. “It was the night you became a centurion. I was already one, and I liked to spend my on top of the Principia at night. The Lares would always get so mad if they saw us up there,” he chuckled. Jason pulled back and studied Reyna’s face. “And then you came along. And then it was no longer my spot, but ours. We shared lots of things on that roof, under the stars…” He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to respond. 

“Under the stars, on top of the Principia, and in the middle of a war, we kissed,” Reyna finished. Jason grinned and leaned in. “And now we’re kissing again.” Reyna grinned and leaned in, meeting him in the middle. 

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Jason was standing on top of the Principia in his suit, gazing up at the stars that adorned the midnight sky. He wasn’t afraid to admit it; he was somewhat of a mess. His suit jacket was unbuttoned and disheveled; his tie undone and draped around his neck; the top buttons of his dress shirt were open and the tail was untucked. Jason didn’t care. He had something more important coming up tonight to worry about other than his outfit. 

“I had a feeling I would find you here.” He turned and faced the speaker. Reyna stood behind him, enchanting as ever in the same dress from earlier, though she had shed her heels and was instead barefoot. “I knew you went to get a breath of fresh air after the reception but once you were late I figured you came here.” 

Reyna cracked a small smile and swept toward Jason, coming up and resting beside him. “So?” she prompted. “Why are we here?” she asked, amused. Jason mentally stilled himself, trying to steady his breathing. He turned and raised an eyebrow toward her, her features shifting into his trademark lopsided grin. “You missed the first dance of Percy and Annabeth’s wedding,” he pointed out, slipping a hand into his pocket. 

“I did,” his girlfriend agreed. “And what of it? It was for a good cause, and you know I wouldn’t have done so if I had a choice,” she stated. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and knelt on one knee in front of her. 

“My point is,” Jason said, offering a ring to Reyna, “you better not miss ours.”


End file.
